Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.10\times 10^{-3})\times (6.00\times 10^{-5})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.10\times 6.00) \times (10^{-3}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 30.6 \times 10^{-3\,+\,-5}$ $= 30.6 \times 10^{-8}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $30.6$ is the same as $3.060 \times 10$ $ = {3.060 \times 10} \times 10^{-8} $ $= 3.060\times 10^{-7}$